1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe extraction tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool for extracting pipe or the like by gripping the inside of the pipe to facilitate removal thereof.
2. State of the Art
Pipes are used in many situations, such as irrigation pipes, water supply lines, gas pipes, etc. Commonly, pipes are used which are threaded, and which are screwed into a fitting such as an elbow or tee to connect the pipe together. Often, a system of pipe includes a permanent system of pipe to distribute fluids to desired locations, and threaded inserts at these locations to allow the connection of a valve, sprinkler head, etc. to the pipe. The distribution pipe is often soldered or glued together, and is difficult to repair. The sprinklers heads, valves, etc. are often connected by a short piece of pipe such as a riser or standoff, which is typically threaded into the distribution pipe.
It is not uncommon for a pipe to break. For example, sprinkler/irrigation pipes are often broken when a lawn mower, tractor, or other vehicle accidentally drives over a sprinkler head. In such a situation, the standoff or riser is often broken at or near the connection to the distribution pipe. It is often difficult to remove the broken pipe, as it often breaks underground.
Thus, it may be necessary to dig a hole to expose the connection between the riser pipe and the distribution pipe and remove and replace the riser pipe. It is often difficult to remove the riser pipe even after exposing the connection, as the riser may break off at the threaded end of the riser, as the threaded section is weaker than the rest of the pipe. Thus, there may be very little if any of the riser pipe extending from the distribution pipe.
There is thus a need for a pipe extraction tool which allows for the removal of pipe or the like when little or none of the pipe exterior is exposed. There is a need for a pipe extraction tool which allows for removal of pipes without requiring a person to dig up or otherwise expose the pipe.